Codename: FAMILY
by VerMa
Summary: Mystery Inc. now consists of a married couple, a widower and a single mother. Two kids, Marty and Rose - helped by their friends: Jenny, Chris and Scooby - try to get their single parents marry each other. Will they succeed? Rated as T because of a plan to take a difficult topic - the rating may be reduced.
1. Two hearts together and one broken

**Hello,**

**What you see down there, is the first chapter of a new story. I was going to put this in AU (that is not to connect it either to the canon or to my two previous stories) but ... I'm not sure if I succeed. :P Anyway, I'd like to point out (or repeat - depends on whether or not you've seen my profile) that this story is NOT connected to "Those meddling kids."**

**I finish the introduction now, before I start babbling about the plot. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

It was a wonderful wedding. The bride, a gorgeous blonde with long curls, in her snow-white dress looked like a princess; the groom didn't leave her side, looking at her with enamored eyes and almost incessantly whispering in her ear some sweet nothings; the best man and his (married just six months earlier) wife took over the dance floor.

Into this symphony of merriment, one false tone had crept, however. A rather short, dark-haired girl in glasses for over an hour had been standing on the balcony and crying, but not with joy. Since she had her back to the door, she got scared when she'd felt a hand on her shoulder. Having turned around, she saw her sister.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" she heard. "Do you want to catch a cold or... wait, are you crying? Why? What happened?"

"I can't stand it" the weeping girl confessed. "I know he's my friend, she's very nice, they're in love and I should be happy for them, but I can't... I can't pretend the joy of the fact that he got married... I think my heart will break of despair..."

"Listen" her sister looked into her eyes "I know that you love him and that you really suffer but you can't help it that he fell in love with another girl and married her."

"You don't have to remind me! I know it all too well! But why everyone around me is happily in love, and I'm still alone?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Shh... calm down... One day you also will find your prince charming, you'll see..."

"Don't you understand?! The only man I've ever loved just got married! My life has no sense now! I want to die!"

"Oh, my... Now, it's hysteria..." the calmer of the sisters muttered. "You know, I think it will be better if you cry in some cozier place. Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

**There, you have a new guessing game - who got married (and to whom)? As for the identity of the girl in love - there are only two options so it'll be a bit easier. :D**

**Now excuse me - I have to get back to work on the second chapter. :)**

**AH-HA! Feedback will be welcome (as usual).**

**VM**


	2. A new generation

**Hi,**

**Here's the second chapter; we meet here three old friends and four new ones. You want to know the details? Read it yourselves!**

**Enjoy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

It was a bit cloudy, September day. In front of the Coolsville Elementary School stood eight-year-old Rose, a petite blonde with long curls and light brown eyes, squeezing the hand of her dad, who in her eyes was so tall that he could touch the sky.

"Daddy..." she began pleadingly.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Daddy, I really can't go back to my old school?"

"No, my little flower, it's impossible. Plymouth is too far away for you to still go to school there."

"Can't I live with Granny and Grandpa or Aunt Giggie and Uncle Will?"

"You really want to part with me?" the man asked softly.

"I don't" the girl clung to him for dear life. "But I miss Granny, Grandpa, Auntie, Uncle and my friends."

"We'll go to them for Christmas" Dad promised her. "Now off you go or in a moment, we both will be late" he added, crouching down by her and kissing her nose.

"I love you" Rose declared, wrapping her arms the neck of her father.

"I know it" he replied, stroking her hair. "I love you too, sweetheart. But now let me go; I have to go to work and you to school."

The girl walked away a few steps, then ran back to her father and gripped his hand.

"Daddy, what if the other kids don't like me?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry ahead, honey. Everything will be fine, you'll see" Dad assured her. "Well, now go."

Rose clung to him one last time and ran towards the school. At the door, she glanced back but Dad was no longer there. Thus, she swallowed nervously and slipped into the building. Almost at the same moment, the bell announced the beginning of the lesson – and the kid realized that she didn't have a chance to get to the right room on her own. No wonder that upon seeing a girl with long, dark brown braids, she ran up to her and grabbed her elbow.

"What is it?" the brunette was surprised. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so" Rose admitted. "My name's Rose and..."

"Wait, let me guess. You're new?"

"Uh... yes. How did you know?"

"First, you're terrified like a first grader but you certainly aren't six. Second, I know almost everyone in the school but I've never seen you" the girl with braids explained. "I'm Jenny. Jenny Clark. Where do you have lessons now?"

Rose handed her a piece of paper with the timetable.

"English with Mrs. Graham..." Jenny muttered. "You're lucky; we're in the same course. Come on, I'll take you there" she added, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her down the corridor. "Just hurry up so SHE doesn't arrive there before us or we'll be in for it at least until Christmas."

This time, the girls were lucky – the teacher wasn't in the classroom. Instead, there were many kids, including a red-haired boy who jumped up from his seat and waved to Jenny.

"Hi, Jen!" he cried out.

"Hey, Chris!" Jenny shouted back, waving to the redhead.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"My friend. Come on" Jenny grabbed her hand and pulled towards Chris. "I don't think you've met. This is my best pal, Chris Jones. And this is Rose... Rose... uh... sorry, Rose, I forgot to ask you about your last name..."

"Rogers. Rose Rogers."

"Are you new?" Chris guessed.

"How do you know?" Rose was beginning to suspect that she was in a school for clairvoyants.

"Easy" Chris shrugged slightly. "Jen and I know almost the whole school but I see you for the first time in my life. Where are you from?"

"From Plymouth."

"The one in the UK?" Jenny asked.

"No. In Massachusetts."

x

A few hours later, during the long break:

"Why are we going so far?" Rose asked, surprised. "Next to that red-haired girl were many empty seats."

"Yes, but it's Violet Herring" Chris replied.

"So...?" Rose didn't understand a thing.

"Chris, she doesn't know the Herrings" Jenny remarked.

"Right" Chris realized. "Well, Violet isn't bad but her big brother, Ricky, called 'Bruise', is simply nasty. And he has equally nasty friends."

"'Bruise'?" Rose was surprised. "Why does he have such a strange nickname?"

"Because he often starts fights and leaves a lot of bruises" Jenny explained, looking around. "Oh, where is he? He was to keep us a seat!" she huffed in frustration.

"Who are you talking about?" Rose became curious.

"Him" Chris explained, with a slight movement of his head pointing to a lean, dark-haired boy, sitting at one of the nearby tables.

"Hey, kids!" the skinny boy waved to Jenny and Chris.

"Look at the adult one!" Chris took offense. "You're only a year older than we are!"

"Chill out. I was just kidding" the other boy chuckled. "Oh! Have you and Chris started adopting the first graders, Jenny?" he asked, noticing Rose.

"Shut up, Martin" Jenny hissed.

"Okay, don't be mad" Martin lightly ruffled her hair. "Are you going to introduce us or not?"

"Oh, fine" Jenny tidied her hair. "This is Rose Rogers. She moved in here from Plymouth, Massachusetts. And this lame joker is my cousin, Martin Dinkley" she added, pointing to the black-haired boy.

"Call me Marty. Nice to meet you" Marty grinned to Rose. "Well, now sit down; it's time to eat something" he added, pulling a sandwich out of his backpack and thrusting his teeth in it.

The other three immediately followed his lead.

"This looks very tasty" Chris remarked upon seeing the sandwich Rose held. "What's inside?"

"Just usual things" the girl replied. "Ham, lettuce, egg, mustard, cherry jam..." at this point, she realized that Jenny and the boys looked disgusted. "Why are you looking at me so weirdly?"

"Uh... no offense but I don't think it's very normal food..." Jenny said carefully.

"Why?" Rose was surprised. "My daddy always makes such sandwiches."

"You know..." Chris said, trying not to look at her sandwich "I think my dad would be sick after eating something like this."

"Mine, too" Jenny's face turned slightly green.

"What about your dad, Marty?" Rose asked.

"I don't have a dad. My father left my mom before I was born" Marty snapped.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Rose felt ashamed.

"It's okay" Marty waved his hand. "Not everyone is as lucky as you to have both Mom and Dad..."

"Who told you that I have both parents?" Rose looked him straight in the eyes. "My mom died shortly after I was born. I know her only from pictures and Dad's stories" she added softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Marty muttered in embarrassment. "But anyway, you're better off than I am. My father didn't marry my mom so almost everyone at school is teasing me..."

"Was teasing" Jenny corrected. "Since Uncle Fred taught him to fight, even Bruise doesn't mess with Marty anymore" she explained.

x

After classes, by the school stopped an elegant, dark purple car, out of which stepped a tall, slim, red-haired woman with a pretty face.

"Chris! Jenny! Marty!" she called out, waving to the children.

"It's my mom" said Chris, grabbing his backpack. "We have to go."

Jenny, who still was telling something to Rose, hadn't heard it so Marty grabbed her wrist and pulled.

"Come on now, you chatterbox!" he commanded impatiently.

"Oh! I see you have a new friend" Chris's mom said, noticing Rose. "What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Rogers."

"Rogers?" the woman repeated and looked at the girl a little more carefully.

"Y-yes..." Rose stammered. "Is it bad?"

"No" Mrs. Jones smiled at her and stroked her blond hair. "I've just remembered my old buddy; his last name was the same as yours. Oh, well, time for us to go. Jenny, boys, hop in the car. Rose, should I drive you back home?"

"You don't have to. My daddy will come soon."

"See you, Rose!" Marty, Jenny and Chris turned around to wave to their friend and got into the car.

"See you."

About five minutes later, by the school showed up Mr. Rogers, a quite handsome, tall, light-brown-haired man in his thirties. Upon seeing him, Rose squealed happily and clung to him.

"Hey, baby" the man picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. "How was it in the new school?" he asked, putting the girl back on the ground, taking her hand and starting to walk towards the house.

"Very cool. At first, I got lost, but one girl, Jenny, helped me and it turned out we're in the same course" Rose replied, bouncing happily by her father. "And then, I met Chris and Marty. Marty is Jenny's cousin, but they don't look too much alike, and Chris is their friend. And then, before you've come for me, Chris's mom came; she's very nice and pretty, and has red hair."

x

That evening, when Chris and his two-year-old brother, Jerry, were asleep:

"Are you sure it was HIS daughter?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Freddy" Mrs. Jones looked her husband straight in the eye "have ever I said I was sure of something, when I wasn't sure at all?"

"Never. All I'm saying is that there's a lot of Rogerses; it's a popular name, after all."

"And how many Rogerses do you know personally?"

"Six."

"Don't count women."

"Oh. In that case, three."

"How many of them have hazel eyes?"

"What?"

"Light brown. Well, how many Messrs. Rogers with such eyes do you know?"

"Two. Shaggy and his dad."

"Which one of them could now have an eight-year-old daughter?"

"Shaggy."

"See? Shaggy and his family came back to Coolsville. The only question is why."

"Who knows? I just hope that SHE won't get depressed when she sees him with his wife... assuming that it's not just a coincidence."

"Do you have an idea how to check it?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

**The explanation of who SHE is, must wait for the next chapter. :)**

**Special congratulations go to Book girl fan who guessed the groom's identity. :D**

**Feedback will be welcome.**

**Regards,**

**VM.**


	3. Explaining and scheming

**Welcome, readers,**

**I've just noticed that**** it's been (almost) a month since**** the upload of chapter 2... so it's a good thing I've managed to write another one. ;)**

**And now, without further ado - enjoy!**

**Regards,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

"Invite her?" the surprised Chris repeated. "How will I do that?"

"Simply" his dad gave a little shrug. "Just like you invite Jenny and Marty."

"But, Dad, I know her only since yesterday!"

"Good point" Mrs. Jones interrupted. "It's not a good idea, Freddy. This kid could get scared and break the contact with Chris, Marty and Jenny."

"I hadn't thought about it" the embarrassed Mr. Jones admitted. "I'd forgotten what it's like when you enter a completely new environment... In that case, we'll do another thing. Try to find out if Rose has a dog. Just make sure that Jenny and Marty don't hear you."

"Way to go, Fred" his wife praised him. "If you want, you can be brilliant" she added, trying to hide a chuckle.

"I don't understand" Chris said worriedly. "Why should I ask Rose if she has a dog? And why it must be a secret from Jen and Marty?"

"Let's just say that Dad and I are investigating" his mom replied.

"I'd not put it better, Daph" Mr. Jones kissed his wife's cheek. "Well, son, will you be our agent for special tasks?"

"Sure!" the boy's eyes lit up with joy. "And, Dad, and can we go to spy on the Mole Men later?"

"Sure thing" the man promised.

"Fre-ed!" Mrs. Daphne Jones groaned. "It's not even funny! I thought you'd long since stopped believing in this nonsense!"

"I'm not saying I believe in it" Fred lowered his voice to a whisper so their son wouldn't hear. "I'm just trying to find evidence proving your theory... but so far, I have nothing."

x

"Why must I go alone to school?" Rose asked with sorrow. "I thought you'd walk me there."

"I can't do it, sweetie, or you'll stick to me for half an hour again and we both will be late again" her dad explained. "Yesterday, my boss screamed at me really loud and I don't want it to repeat today."

"But I'm afraid to go alone" the girl already had tears in her eyes. "What if I get lost?"

"Take Scooby. With him, you'll be safe and you certainly won't get lost."

"Really?"

"Yes. Scooby knows Coolsville very well."

"Rou rere ralking rabout re, Raggy?" Scooby, lying on the pillow near the kitchen door, lazily opened his eyes. (_Tr.: You were talking about me, Shaggy?_)

"Get moving, old man, it's time to go to school" the man laughed. "Make sure that Rose isn't late and don't let people know you can talk."

"Rure ring" the dog stood up and slightly stretched. (_Tr.: Sure thing._)

"Well, I must go. Bye, baby" Mr. Rogers leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll come to get you after classes."

x

This afternoon in the Joneses' house:

"Are you sure it was a big, brown, spotted dog with a blue collar?" Mrs. Daphne Jones looked into her elder son's eyes.

"Yes" Chris replied in a slightly bored voice. "I told you this ten times or so."

"Where were these spots and in what color?" his dad wanted to know.

"They were black; one large on the back and two small at the top of each front leg."

Mr. and Mrs. Jones exchanged glances.

"Scooby" they said simultaneously.

"What Scooby?" Chris asked, puzzled.

His dad walked over to one of the shelves and soon handed him a picture of six young people and a dog.

"THIS Scooby" he explained, tapping on the pet's image.

"Wait" the boy frowned "this redhead girl looks familiar..."

"Because it's me, baby" his mom spoke, unsuccessfully trying to hide her amusement.

"Then next to you is Dad, it's sure" Chris guessed. "These two girls wearing glasses must be Aunt Madelyn and Aunt Velma... and this tall boy?"

"This is Rose's dad" said Mr. Jones.

"And the girl next to him is his sister" his wife added.

"So you and Aunt Madelyn, and Aunt Velma... you all know Mr. Rogers?" Chris's eyes widened.

His parents just nodded.

"But... but why you've never even talked about him? You had a fight with him?"

"No. It's a bit more complicated and a lot more delicate than you think" Mrs. Jones replied. "That's why we want Rose to come here."

"Chill, Mom, I'll think of something" Chris promised.

"That's my boy" his dad said proudly, patting his shoulder.

x

"So you're saying that your new friend has a dog, right?" Mr. Clark repeated.

"Uh-huh" Jenny nodded. "He's big and brown, and has black spots, and his name's Scooby, and Rose says he's always been in their house, and..."

"Wait a second" her mom interrupted her "you said this dog is called Scooby?"

"Yeah" the girl confirmed. "Funny name, isn't it?"

"Yes, funny" the woman replied. "You know what, you'll tell us more about Scooby later. Now go do your homework."

"Do I have to?" the girl moaned, looking pleadingly at her father.

"Yes, you do. Mom said so, so you have to" the man answered.

When the door closed behind the sullen Jenny, Mrs. Clark said:

"Joey, we need to talk."

"I've figured it" her husband admitted. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the wedding to which I took you ten years ago?"

"You mean Fred and Daphne's wedding?"

"No, they'll have their ELEVENTH anniversary next month. I mean the one that was half a year later. The wedding of Norville Rogers, called Shaggy, and Mary Jane Carlin."

"Ah, yes. Your sister got hysteric because she was in love with the groom. I remember that we drove her home... and then for a few weeks I had hearing problems because her crying had damaged my eardrums. So why are you coming back to this?"

"Because Shaggy and his family came back to Coolsville."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Shaggy had a dog, Scooby; he was big and brown and had distinctive black spots, just like the one described by Jenny."

"Well, okay... but why is it important that they're back?"

"Don't you understand? If Velma still loves him, then we can't know what will come to her mind when she sees him with his wife, daughter and dog. I wouldn't want her to do in despair the same she did ten years ago, and I can bet that Mom and Dad wouldn't want it, too. We must prevent their meeting, at least until we can explain why the Rogerses came back after ten years."

"Considering that Velma usually spends more than twelve hours at work, it's not going to be difficult" Joe remarked.

"It doesn't mean that she lost her former intelligence" his wife informed him. "Even if she doesn't find out more than what Jenny has told us, she definitely will associate the facts instantly and there goes the depression... I need to talk about it with Daphne."

"But, Maddie, honey, do you really think there's a point of getting her involved in this?"

"If it's about Velma, I can't imagine asking for help anyone other than Daphne and Fred" Madelyn replied seriously.

x

"Yes, we know they're back" Daphne said, pressing the handset to her ear. "I saw the kid; she looks a lot like her mother, but the nose and eyes she got after Shaggy... Okay, I admit, we should have let you know, but first we'd wanted to be sure. And actually how did you...? Oh, Jenny saw Scooby. Listen, do you think that Marty saw him, too...? Oh, jeepers... In that case, I hope he hasn't yet had time to tell Velma... Oh, that's fortunate; I think it's the first time that I'm delighted that she took the night shift... Yeah, it's necessary; does Velma work tomorrow afternoon...? Well, it's better than nothing; take Jenny and Marty and come to us around five o'clock. Chris promised to invite Rose... What do you mean 'why'? You don't think that Shaggy and Mary Jane won't bump into Velma, sooner or later...? Exactly; we must figure out how to prepare them for the meeting so that the shock isn't too big."

x

The next day, as promised, Chris walked up to Rose and said nonchalantly:

"Maybe you'd drop by my house this afternoon?"

"Why?" the girl asked, looking at him with surprise.

"My parents want to know you better" the boy replied. "Don't be afraid; Jen and Marty will be there, too" he added encouragingly.

"I'm not afraid" Rose answered proudly. "I just don't know if Daddy will let me walk alone around Coolsville, since we live here only since a few days."

"Still, yesterday, he somehow let you go alone to school" Chris remarked.

"Not alone, but with Scooby" the girl rectified. "Daddy said that Scooby knows Coolsville very well..."

"Then come with Scooby. Jerry will be glad."

"Who is Jerry?"

"My brother" Chris explained. "He's two years old and has blond hair. Mom makes a fuss over him and says he's her little angel..."

"You have a little brother?" Rose interrupted him. "Why didn't you say?"

"Because there's nothing to brag about. He's a walking machine of destruction. He already smashed five of my cars and two of my airplanes" the boy complained.

Rose, however, wasn't listening to him.

"You're lucky; I only have a cousin, Lily. I bet that Jerry is cute, isn't he? He has to be cute; I've seen a lot of pictures of small children and they all were cute" she rattled off in one breath. "At what time can I come to see him?"

"Uh..." Chris, surprised by her logorrhea, lost the thread for a moment. "I'll come to get you before five" he said at last.

x

"Remember, Scoob, you and Rose have to be home by eight" Shaggy Rogers seriously looked into his dog's eyes. "Otherwise, you won't leave the house in the evening for a whole week."

"Ron't rorry, Raggy" Scooby reassured him. "Rit rill re rine." (_Tr.: Don't worry, Shaggy. It will be fine._)

"Oh, there's Chris already!" Rose said joyfully, glancing out the window. "Come on, Scooby" she added and gently tugged the leash. "Bye, Daddy!" she called out before the door closed behind her and Scooby.

"Hi, Rose. Hi, Scooby" Chris said, timidly reaching to the dog's head. "Can I pet him?" he made sure.

"Sure. Scooby is as gentle as a lamb. If he wasn't, Daddy wouldn't let me walk alone with him" the girl replied. "He likes you" she remarked when the dog licked the boy's face.

"Do you think he'll occupy Jerry enough to keep him from breaking another of my toys?" Chris asked with hope.

"We'll see" Rose grinned. "First, we must go to your house."

"Right" the boy laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Let's go."

About ten minutes later, the children and the dog were in front of a small, cozy-looking, two-level house, the walls of which were covered with pale blue wooden panels. Scooby was almost sure that he once had been in this place but he couldn't tell it to his little lady, because he'd promised Shaggy he wouldn't let anyone know he could speak.

When they went inside, Chris shouted:

"Mom! Dad! Here we are!"

Suddenly, there was a patter of two little feet and a joyful squeal "Kliss!" – and a moment later, to the boy clung his little brother. Using this temporary commotion, Scooby looked around the hall, dominated by a woman's high-heeled shoes and handbags. This gave him a clue on the identity of the house's owners but it was only upon seeing an ascot, hanging proudly on one wall, that he got absolute certainty. He really wasn't surprised when from the adjoining room emerged a broad-shouldered man and an elegant woman who said his name tenderly and hugged him.

Rose watched the scene with her eyes wide with amazement; it increased even more when a dark-haired woman in glasses peered into the hallway and rushed to hug Scooby.

"What's going on?" the girl asked finally.

Jenny and Marty, who in the meantime had come to say hello to her, shrugged, which meant they were the last people who'd know it. In contrast, Chris's parents and the lady with glasses looked at her and smiled without a word. Oddly enough, so did a red-haired man, leaning against a wall a bit in the back hallway.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Rose inquired.

"Probably because we know your dad" said Mr. Jones.

"What?" Rose, Jenny and Marty cried out simultaneously.

"We'll explain everything to you, but not here" Mrs. Jones promised, picking up the little Jerry. "Let's go to the living room."

x

"I know this photo" Rose said, pointing to an old photograph of Mystery Inc. "Aunt Maggie has the same. She said that this boy and these three girls are old friends of her and Daddy."

"And she wasn't wrong" Mrs. Jones handed her the photo and sat down next to her. "This red-haired girl, it's me; here's my husband, here's Madelyn, I mean Mrs. Clark..."

"Who?" the girl didn't understand.

"My mom" said Jenny, clinging to the dark-haired woman who slightly waved to Rose.

"So, the other girl with glasses is probably Marty's mom, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Velma. She and your dad once were good friends but... hmmm... lost touch with each other when your parents got married and left" Mr. Jones explained.

"We also had no news from them since you were born" his wife added quickly, giving him a warning look. "How's your mom?"

Chris jumped up like stung and began frantically shaking his head as if he wanted to remove the question that his mom had posed. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"She died right after I was born" Rose said softly. "Daddy said that she'd been very sick."

"I'm sorry, honey" Daphne hugged the girl, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"So this is the big secret that I couldn't tell Mom?" Marty asked suddenly. "Only that Rose is the daughter of your old friend? Come on, Aunt Daph, this is... this is... how Mom puts it... I know! Ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous" Mr. Jones cut in. "You see, kids, Marty's mom and Shaggy... I mean Mr. Rogers, Rose's dad ... they were very close friends. Scooby can confirm it, right, Scooby?"

"Res!" said the dog and then immediately slapped his snout with his paw, because he realized that he'd broken the promise given to Shaggy. On the other hand, he was among friends, so the risk of him being kidnapped by a circus was negligible.

"When Mr. Rogers got married and left, Velma... I mean Marty's mom... really missed him and often cried" Mrs. Clark added.

"More like almost went nuts from despair" her husband muttered so softly that only Scooby heard him.

"If she missed Daddy, why she never came to see us?" Rose was surprised.

"Because in the meantime, Marty was born" Mrs. Jones explained. "When a baby comes into the world, you have to take care of him or her day and night, and it's not easy. Besides, I think that Velma was a little ashamed..."

"She was ashamed of... me?" Marty stammered in shock.

"Not of you, sunshine" Aunt Madelyn reassured him "but of the fact that your father had disappeared without a trace."

"That's why she asked us not to contact Norville" Mr. Clark added.

"And so we did" Mrs. Jones sighed "or maybe I should have said: _we didn't_" she said after a moment of thought.

"I still don't understand why this all is a secret from my dad" Rose stated.

"And from Aunt Velma" Jenny added. "If they were friends, they sure will be delighted when they meet."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Chris's dad spoke. "There's no point in hiding it any longer from you: Velma... Aunt Velma loved Shaggy... Mr. Rogers, but he didn't know it. I can bet that if they meet suddenly, she'll panic and run away. And that means that we must prepare them for this somehow."

"How?" the four older children asked in unison.

"First of all, Velma must like Rose and Shaggy must like Marty. And this is a task for you, kids."

"Fred, do you really think that Shaggy and Velma won't catch on it all when Marty and Rose introduce themselves with their real names?" Mrs. Clark was amazed.

"I forgot about that" said Mr. Jones with disarming sincerity. "But don't worry, I know how we'll do this. Marty will use his father's name, Spencer, and Rose... hmm... Rose, what do you say of the name Smith?"

Before Rose could say anything, there was a slight screech of brakes outside. Mrs. Daphne Jones looked out the window and paled a bit.

"It's Velma" she said. "Scooby, I know you'd like to say hello to her but you have to hide; if she sees you here, our whole plan will go haywire."

"Roo rad" the dog sighed, getting up from the floor.

"Come on, old pal" Fred went into the kitchen and opened the door leading to the garden. "Wait here; when Velma goes out, I'll drive you and Rose back home" after these words, the man closed the door.

After a moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Mr. Jones shouted.

Soon after, the lock's click and a gentle creak of the door were heard.

"Hi, Fred" spoke a warm, but a bit sad, female voice.

"Hi, Vel" Chris's dad replied. "Please go to the living room... but first, give me your jacket."

At this point, Marty jumped up from the couch on which he was sitting with his aunt and cousin, and ran out into the hall. Rose wasn't able to stop her curiosity, so she followed him. Although she didn't dare go beyond the threshold of the room, she still saw the boy throw his arms around the neck of a not very tall woman with rather short, dark hair.

"Hi, Mom" he murmured.

"Hi, bunny" the woman kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.

Rose giggled. "Bunny"? Such a nickname for a boy seemed terribly childish. Marty was apparently of the same opinion because he blushed up to his ears.

"Mom" he moaned "I'm no longer two years old!"

"When did this time fly by?" his mom sighed. "Oh! Who's that?" she asked in astonishment, having seen Rose, curiously peering into the hallway.

The girl hastily withdrew her head. She was embarrassed that she'd been caught peeping. Actually, she'd love to get swallowed by the ground but this was not possible; thus, she decided to hide behind one of the couches. She was about to do so, when a soft, warm hand closed on her wrist.

"I... I didn't mean to eavesdrop... I know it's rude..." Rose tried to explain, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, nothing bad happened" said the same warm voice that she'd heard before. "What's your name?"

"Rose" the girl replied.

"It's lovely" she heard.

Having looked up, she met the gaze of two dark brown eyes, sheltered with thick-lensed glasses of thin, oval frames. The eyes belonged to a young, smiling woman with a pale, round, freckled face and dark brown hair, reaching to the middle of her neck. To Marty's mom who – interestingly enough – must have been one of those who could arouse trust with their smile, because Rose immediately wanted to cling to her. However, she was forestalled by Jenny and Chris, who soon were drawn away by their fathers.

"You don't look good, Velma" Mrs. Jones remarked, moving into the corner of the couch. "Sit down and tell us what's going on. Trouble at work?"

Velma shook her head slightly and discreetly pointed to her son, hinting that she didn't want to talk about her problems in his presence.

"Actually, I came just to get Marty" she said, smiling timidly.

"Already?" the boy moaned.

"We haven't spent too much time together lately, so I wanted to make up for it somehow" his mom replied. "How about a movie night?"

"With popcorn?" Marty inquired.

"I think it's quite possible."

Having heard these words, the boy grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her toward the front door.

"Bye, everyone!" he shouted before he ran outside, chased by his mom, who in one hand held his jacket, and with the other one tried to get dressed.

"She'll spoil him rotten one day" Mrs. Clark sighed, shaking her head. "Oh well, seems that someone, however, will have to catch, hold and dress him so he wouldn't get ill... and apparently, this someone will be me" she added after a moment.

* * *

**PS - Reviews will be greatly appreciated! ;)**

**VM**


End file.
